Talk:K-Jiro
It has been suggested that this page be merged with the KK Brothers page, but K-Jiro and K-Koma are still separate characters. The separate pages should stay as-is, in my opinion. I think the suggestion should just be removed from the article. TankedThomas (talk) 11:43, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :I clearly think not. As being seperate Yo-kai, it is best for them to stay in one article. There cannot be two articles about a Yo-kai and one article about just them togheter. It doesnt make any sense. So, they will be moved into the KK Brothers page. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 12:14, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Not sure why you had to wait for me to bring it up to actually do it, but you're the administrator so it's your call. :::I still disagree though. They are separate Yo-kai. They should have their own articles. They are the KK Brothers, yes, but as they are individuals, they should be given their own pages. With your logic, we should put all the Yo-kai on their tribe pages and remove their individual pages because you're implying that if they're part of a group, they cannot and should not have their own page. Which makes no sense. :::You say there "cannot" be two articles about the separate Yo-kai then a third for the KK Brothers, but I don't see why that can't be done. One could focus on them as a unit or group and the other two pages are focused on them as individuals. But I think that if you don't want all three pages, it'd make a lot more sense to have two separate pages with each one referencing the fact that together they are the "KK Brothers". :::Anyway, it's your choice. You're the admin. Do what you want, but I'm trying to be logical here, and your suggestion seems illogical to me. TankedThomas (talk) 12:23, November 7, 2016 (UTC) : They are two different characters, yes, but they are technically considered a single Yo-kai. It's like calling each of the Nosirs a different Yo-kai. There's only a KK Brothers medal, no K Koma/Jiro medals. Nasamok (talk) 14:44, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :First of all, I was not waiting for you for something I have no clue about you are talking about, but, as Nasamok stated, having K-Jiro and K-Koma in one article is much better rather having them seperate and besides, they are not seperate in the main game but in Yo-kai Wach Wibble Wobble. So what you are trying to state here as logical is pretty much unlogic if you know what kind of Yo-kai they in fact are. If you create them seperate you can most like only add different appearances and that's that. Placing them in one is much better as they are in fact doing the things togheter but in Wibble Wobble seperate. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 15:48, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :If I may end this, why don't we wait 'till Sukiyaki to see if the K.K brothers are seperate yo-kai and have seperate personalities, because we know almost nothing about them. Then we talk, since they are seperate and S ranked in Punipuni. Usanyan (talk) 16:15, November 7, 2016 (UTC)Usanyan November 7,2016 :I doubt that it will happen if they will be seperated. They are togheter in the main game, and seperated in the side-game. I know it sounds blant to put it like that, but it is more important that they are both in the same article. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 16:22, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :But I am not that kind of person that say: "screw that offer". Let's wait after Sukiyaki. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 16:24, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :It's true, Yo-kai Watch can be a strnge series as a battle series sometimes, so it could be doubted... But let's wait to be sure.Usanyan (talk) 03:22, November 9, 2016 (UTC)Usanyan